1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to new and improved extra large or macro planter structures for comparatively large plantings for use in large spaces, which planter structures may be assembled on-site into very large or macro planters of extremely long lengths, e.g., several hundred feet, to provide unusual and stunning visual effects. The new and improved planter structures include lighted cladding walls which may also function as lighted advertising displays visible from great distances owing to their size. Alternatively, the new and improved elongated planter structures, with or without lighting, may function as highly decorative and attractive barriers for pedestrian and/or vehicular traffic when established on busy streets or walkways.
2. Description of the Related Art
The planter state of the art in general as well as the specific lighted planter art is described in several issued U.S. patents, including: U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,735 to Bodkins; U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,671 to Soot; U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,061 to Lehmann et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,151 to Carel et al.; D619,924 to Jean-Pierre; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,805,885 to Luckett, as well as several published U.S. patent applications, including: US 2001/0034974 to Cameron et al.; 2003/0140557 to Lyon; 2006/0026898 to Klaus; 2007/0101646 to Licht; 2009/0300984 to Gordon; and 2010/0175318 to Ahmadi. These publications disclose various configurations of small or micro planters, some of which have modularity of components, and some of which disclose systems of illumination. However, there remains a need for macro planter units, which may be arranged and combined into large and striking planter constructions of hundreds of feet in length. The present invention fulfills the need for such large scale units, which may be lighted for special dramatic aesthetic effects.